Alexis Castle: No Way San Jose
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Alexis, Tyler, and Conner travel to San Jose to help solve who has been committing a series of robberies, some of which have ended in murder. Meanwhile, Angela bonds with Alexis's mother, Meredith, who happens to be starring in a television film based on one of Tyler's romance novels.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tyler and Angela sat on the living room couch watching footage from a new telefilm based on Tyler's romance novel, _Skylar Jainings: Attorney of Love_.

"Okay," Tyler said. "I approve of the leading actress. I approve of it being made-for-television. What I don't approve of is the title!"

"It's not that bad," Angela said.

"The book is simply titled _Skylar Jainings_!" Tyler shouted. "Adding _Attorney of Love_ makes it sound like a porno!"

"No it doesn't," Angela said.

Angela thought for a moment.

"Oh," Angela said. "It does."

"I am going to call the network executives," Tyler said.

As Tyler walked off to call the network execs, the doorbell rang. Angela got up and opened the door to see Meredith Harper.

"Oh my God," Angela said. "You're Meredith Harper."

"Yes," Meredith said. "Star of the upcoming _Skylar Jainings_ movie. I just wanted to talk to Tyler about something."

"If it's about the title," Angela said. "He's already talking to the execs about changing it."

Alexis suddenly stormed into the house.

"Angela," Alexis said. "Sorry to just drop by unannounced, but I've been requested to help solve a case in San Jose. It's a big case and Tyler could really use it for his book."

"Alexis," Meredith said. "Didn't you notice me?"

Alexis turned around to see Meredith.

"Mom?" Alexis asked.

"Hello," Meredith said smiling.

"She's your mother?" Angela asked. "Mind blown!"

Meredith and Alexis shared a hug.

"Okay," Tyler said as he walked into the living room. "I got them to change the title."

An hour later, Tyler and Alexis approached a small plane.

"My private jet is being used by a friend," Tyler said. "So we'll have to use my small plane. It's so much quicker than driving to San Jose."

"Who's the pilot?" Alexis asked.

"You're talking to him," Tyler replied.

"You have a pilot's license?" Alexis asked.

"Sure do," Tyler said.

"Wow," Alexis said. "I don't think I could ever do that." 

"So Meredith Harper is your mother?" Tyler asked.

"She sure is," Alexis replied.

Conner came running over to them.

"Wait for me!" Conner shouted.

"Did you really think we were going to leave you?" Alexis asked.

"No," Conner lied.

Conner and Alexis shared a kiss.

"Okay," Tyler said. "Let's go to San Jose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alexis, Conner, and Tyler exited a _Lyft_ vehicle in front of the San Jose Police Department.

"I'm so glad we made it here alive," Conner said. "You really need to learn to fly. That plane was shaky!"

"Conner," Tyler said. "That was turbulence."

"You need to learn to be less turbulent," Conner said.

"Conner," Alexis said. "Please look up what turbulence means."

As they entered the police station, Police Captain Audra Sloan greeted them.

"Alexis Castle, Tyler Hunter, and Detective Conner Ryan?" Sloan asked.

"That's us," Alexis replied.

"Follow me," Sloan said.

Alexis, Conner, and Tyler followed after Sloan.

"I'm going to cut straight to the chase," Sloan said. "There has been a series of burglaries in several apartments around the city of San Jose. There have been three cases of murder."

"That's terrible," Alexis said.

"It sure is," Sloan agreed. "Detective Ryan, you will be working with the team. Miss Castle and Mr. Hunter, you will be staking out a few suspects."

Sloan handed Alexis a list.

"There's 14 people on this list," Alexis said.

"Better get started," Sloan said.

Alexis looked at the list.

"She's right," Alexis said. "We'd better get started."

Alexis and Tyler sat in a squad car outside the house of the first suspect, Graham Ashton.

"This is pretty boring," Tyler said. "For the past two hours, he's just been watching _Grey's Anatomy_."

"Oh my gosh!" Alexis exclaimed. "It's the episode where Addison and Alex…"

"Focus," Tyler said.

"Sorry," Alexis said. "I just really love that episode."

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately," Tyler said.

"It's okay," Alexis said. "How are you and Briana doing?"

"She hasn't spoken to me since Paris," Tyler replied.

"She hasn't?" Alexis asked.

"And she won't return my phone calls," Tyler said.

"So, does this mean you're over?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not sure we were ever really together," Tyler replied. "I'm starting to be convinced it was just for publicity."

"I'm sorry," Alexis said.

"He's making a move!" Tyler exclaimed as he looked through his binoculars. "Oh, he's just getting potato chips."

"Let's go to number 2," Alexis said.

Alexis held her fist at Tyler.

"Do not make a joke!" Alexis said.

Back in Santa Barbara, Angela sat on the couch talking to Amber on the phone.

"We need to do something fun since your brother isn't home," Amber said.

"I really don't want to leave my house," Angela said. "You know, since we may or may not be wanted in Los Angeles and my brother's _Striped Tomato_ was stolen last time."

"He has so many cars," Amber said.

"Yes, but the _Striped Tomato_ is his baby," Angela said. "He sings to it at night."

Meredith stormed into the house.

"Okay," Meredith said. "You are coming with me to lunch."

"I've got to go, Amber," Angela said as she hung up her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alexis and Conner lied down under the covers of their hotel bed.

"We're finally alone," Conner said. "We haven't really been alone since Paris."

"You're right," Alexis said. "Let's make the most of it."

"What do you want for Christmas?" Conner asked.

"Conner," Alexis said. "It's not even Halloween yet."

"What do you want for Christmas?" Conner repeated.

"You," Alexis said.

"I'm serious," Conner said.

"Surprise me," Alexis said.

"What do you want?" Conner asked.

"To fool around with my boyfriend," Alexis said.

"I want a new wallet," Conner said. "Mine is falling apart. Now tell me what you want."

"I like necklaces," Alexis replied.

"No," Conner said. "Tell me the truth. Necklaces are so cliché."

"What I really, really want, you can't afford," Alexis said.

"You want a Vespa!" Conner exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Alexis asked.

"I didn't," Conner replied. "It was just a lucky guess."

"I'm fine with any necklace," Alexis said. "I don't care if it's plastic."

"You know," Conner said. "I didn't ever have a Vespa, but I did have a dirt bike. I loved it so much."

"What happened?" Alexis asked.

"It got stolen," Conner replied.

"That's horrible," Alexis said.

"We should totally rent Vespa's sometime and just ride them all over Santa Barbara," Conner said.

"I like that idea," Alexis said. "Or a bicycle built for two."

Suddenly, Conner and Alexis heard a loud banging sound coming from the hotel hallway.

"What do you that is?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not sure," Conner replied as he got up. "Call 911."

Conner picked up his gun and his badge.

"Be careful," Alexis said.

Conner slowly walked to the door and opened it. Once the door was open, Conner noticed the door across the hall was open. He then slowly, and quietly entered the room across the hall. As he entered, he found the room ransacked, He then checked the room to find no one there.

"Conner?" Alexis asked as she walked into the room.

Conner looked at his girlfriend.

"Looks like we have another robbery," Conner said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Angela and Meredith entered Angela's house.

"Thank you for lunch, Meredith," Angela said. "And for taking me to Los Angels to meet your co-stars."

"You're welcome," Meredith said.

"Wow," Angela said, looking at her phone. "It is 11:30. I have school tomorrow."

"Okay," Meredith said. "I'll go."

"Before you go," Angela said. "What's your relationship like with your daughter?"

"We never really had a relationship," Meredith replied. "Her father raised her. I did see her, but not that much."

"So you were never there for her?" Angela asked.

"Not really," Meredith replied.

"That's bad parenting," Angela said. "You're a bad mother."

Angela gasped.

"I am so sorry," Angela said. "I had no right to say that."

"Goodbye," Meredith said before exiting the house. 

Back in San Jose, Alexis, Conner, and Tyler sat in the rental car staking out a suspect's house.

"Adam Trainer," Conner said as he read off the list. "Security cameras have him at several crime scenes."

"Okay," Tyler said. "He's leaving."

"Let's follow him," Alexis said.

"No," Conner said. "Let's search his house."

"We don't have a warrant," Tyler said.

"What's that?" Conner asked. "Do you hear a baby crying?"

Conner made fake crying sounds and he, Alexis, and Tyler got out of the car.

"Hear that?" Conner asked. "Someone possibly left a baby unattended. That's child abandonment."

"You're right," Alexis said.

"I think I heard it," Tyler said. "Let's kick the door down."

"Okay," Conner said.

"Guys," Alexis said. "I can…."

Conner and Tyler kicked the door down.

"Pick the lock," Alexis said.

"Okay, baby!" Conner said loudly. "We're coming for you!"

"Shut up, Conner," Alexis said.

Alexis, Conner, and Tyler entered the house. As they entered, they discovered piles of stolen goods.

"I think we've found our thief," Alexis said.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

Alexis, Conner, and Tyler turned around to see Adam Trainer.

"What's going on is you're under arrest for robbery and murder," Conner replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alexis, Conner, and Tyler stood at Sloan's desk.

"So you entered Mr. Trainer's house without a warrant?" Sloan asked.

"We thought we heard a baby crying," Conner said.

"A baby?" Sloan asked. "He doesn't have children."

"We heard what sounded like a baby crying," Alexis said. "It's our duty as concerned citizens to investigate."

"Okay," Sloan said. "And in investigating the 'baby' you found the stolen merchandise."

"Exactly," Tyler said.

"Okay," Sloan said. "Conner, come with me."

Alexis and Tyler stood watching Sloan and Conner interrogating Adam.

"Okay, Adam," Conner said. "Why did you kill those people?"

"They wouldn't cooperate," Adam replied.

"You're most likely going to spend life in prison, if not the death penalty," Conner said.

Once back in Santa Barbara, Tyler said goodbye to Alexis and Conner and went home. Once home, he noticed Angela sitting on the couch.

"I'm back," Tyler said.

"Cool," Angela said.

"Did you say something to Meredith?" Tyler asked.

"No," Angela lied.

"Then why did she quit the movie?" Tyler asked.

"Okay," Angela said. "I may have implied that she was a bad mother to Alexis."

"Well, thanks to you implying that, the movie is off and the studio is losing several million dollars, and the heads are very pissed off at me and want to end their agreement to adapt my books!" Tyler shouted.

"Am I grounded?" Angela asked.

"No," Tyler said. "I'm not going to ground you. The guilt of ruining a great opportunity for me is punishment enough."

Tyler's phone began to ring.

"Hello," Tyler said when he answered the phone.

"Tyler," Tracey said on the other end. "It's Detective Tracey. I need you and your sister to come by the station."

Tyler and Angela arrived at the station within fifteen minutes. Tracey called them into an office, where a man sat at a desk.

"This is Lieutenant Gerald Barefield," Tracey said.

"Hello, Sir," Tyler said.

"Hello, Tyler, Angela," Barefield said. "Have a seat."

Tyler and Angela did as they were told.

"A few days ago, a body of a young boy was discovered on the beach," Barefield explained. "There were several stab wounds to the chest."

"That's horrible," Angela said.

"That's just like how Kyle died," Tyler said.

"Ballistics came back and we've determined that the person who killed this young boy also killed Kyle," Tracey informed them.

Tyler began breathing heavily.

"Oh my God," Tyler said, freaking out. "Oh my God!"

Tyler got up and ran out of the office.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
